Shake it Out
by HappysSweetOldLady
Summary: She was just a young girl who had nothing to do with the sons. But once she saves a daughter of a member from a cruel fate, her life is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

~*~ Tamsin ~*~

It all started with a bar stool.

A bar stool in a bar in Red River called 'La casa de locos'. I really was just waiting for my drink when I saw the empty stool. And thank god I did. I went to sit on it at the same time another girl, maybe just a bit older than me did. She blushed and appologized.

"I am so so sorry," she said smiling brightly, her green eyes shining as she spoke "You go ahead and sit down Sweetie."

"No, no," I smiled back "You can have it. Those heels must be killing your feet."

She laughed and looked down at the six inch stiletto's. She thanked me and sat down, just as the stool next to it emptied. She let out a loud snort and a giggle and pointed to it.

"Thanks, so, you here alone?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet up with my friend's older brother, but he hasn't shown up. Soooo, I'm taking that as a sign I should never go on any dates with my friends brothers. Especially when he's a _brother". _

She said it so pointedly I almost missed the slight difference in the way she said the word.

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement, though I had no idea what I was agreeing to.

"Oh! Um...He's a Son..." She told me as if that explained everything.

"Well obviously he's someone's son" I laughed and she laughed as well.

"No I mean a Son of Anarchy...Their a Motorcycle Club" She said and a wave of realization ran over my face.

"Oh, Like the Hells Angels?," I asked and she nodded "That's pretty cool."

"So how long have you been living in Cali?" she asked as she took a small sip of her wine.

"Just a few weeks...I just graduated MIT..." I grin widely.

"Wow!," she went wide eyed "You look so young though..."

"I'm 25" I smile "Graduated High School early".

"Thats awesome...So, you moved all the way to Cali...why?"

"It was just... Far away from a past mistake..." I said softly. She touched my hand and nodded gently, as if she understood.

"Well, consider me your first new friend," She grinned "I'm Alia, Alia Quinn"

"Tamsin Banks" I smiled back at my new friend. And little did I know that this girl and this new friendship would map out the rest of my life.

**! So this is the Prolouge...Tell me what you think, and if I should Continue. Also QUINN, The nomad is Alia's Father!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Tamsin~*~

It's been two weeks since I met Alia and we've spent everyday I wasn't working together. She's just two years older than me, but they way she talks and carries herself makes it seem like much more. Tonight I'm going to my first friday night party at the Tacoma club house. It was an hours drive to Tacoma and I was getting ready when I heard a knock.

"Sweetheart, open up, or I'll leave you here" Alia called out and I laughed, walking to open the door.

"Hey, Sorry, I thought I still had another hour...what's that Lia?" I ask, pointing at the bag in her hand.

"A new dress, for my new friend," she smiled and handed it to me "I just wanted you to look extra nice tonight, you know, in case you meet someone..."

"Oh? You have someone in mind," I tease as walk back to my room "Did you already pick out my future husband for me?"

"These boys don't really do marriage...well I mean, some of them do...some don't" she told me as she flopped on my bed.

"Oh yeah, they have...what was it you called them?" I scrunched my nose, trying to remember and I pulled off the dress I was currently wearing and shrugged on the new black one.

"Old Lady's" she grinned "That looks great Tam." I spun and the dress flowed around me. I smiled and put a headband, and black lace tights on.

"Hey, is that guy going to be there?" I asked sitting beside her, pulling on my shoes "That Herman guy who stood you up?"

"Yeah, I think so..." she frowned "But don't worry about him. I'm going to introduce you to one of my best friends tonight. So let's get a move on honey."

~*~Juice~*~

I sat by the pool tabel talking to June Kozik as her brother played Chibs. She was talking animatedly about Quinn's daughter and some new friend she had made. I just nodded my head when she looked at me and smiled. I saw Happy come in a moment later, with Jax, Opie, Clay, the Tacoma President Lee and Quinn.

"Hey sis" Hap said as he kissed June's forehead gently. In the time I've known Happy, there are only three people he really cares for. His Mother Rosalyn, Alia Quinn, and June Kozik, All of who he would take a bullet for.

"Hey kid" he nodded to me as he sat on the other side of June. I nodded back to him and smiled. I really consider Happy to be on of my best friends out of all the guys in the club. He's the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot and that makes me thankful, he's also the one who stood up to Kozik for me when he found out I really liked June. I knew I owed him one, and I would have his back for the rest of our days as brothers.

"JUAN CARLOS!" June yelled in my ear "Are you listening to me Mr?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Nah, what'd you say Babe?"

"Figures," she said, rolling her eyes "I said Alia texted me and said she'd be here so-...Speak of the Devil." Hap looked up and just stared, I turned towards the door and saw Alia with some young chick. She looked to be maybe June's age and she had long brown curly hair and ice blue eyes. Alia dragged her over to us, big smile plastered across her face.

"Everybody listen up" she said to little effect. I shook my head and whistled loudly, which made everybody stop to listen.

"Thanks JC" Alia grinned "Okay Assholes, Listen here." The girl looked at Alia with wide eyes, obviously not used to hearing Alia talk like this.

"Hey girly, you better watch whoyour calling names" Tig jeered.

"Sorry Tiggy, you know I love you" she grinned "Anyway guys, this is my friend Tamsin. You all better show her some respect. And yes Tig, That means you can't sleep with her." Everybody laughed, including the girl, well almost everyone. And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that noticed that Hap was silent, and his stare unwavering.

**Thanks to everyone for the reveiws and Favs. It means a lot to me. You guys are the first audience I've ever had read these besides my close friends. If you have any input on what you'd like to happen let me know. If you wanna see what June, Alia, or Tamsin look like, their pictures are on my profile.**

**ALSO: Tamsin's dress-**

. 

**And Alia's dress-**

. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay everyone. As an apology I'm posting two chapters tonight :) I hope you guys enjoy it.**

~*~Happy~*~

Tamsin. Her name was Tamsin. One look at this little Gash and something stirred inside me. It wasn't the normal stirrings I was used too. Not the urge to Kill someone or the urge that a seetbutt usually handled. It was the urge I to protect her.

She was beautiful. And I don't use that word lightly. Long brown hair with ice blue eyes and skinny, a bit to skinny but I could fix that. Shit. What am I doing, what am I thinking. I don't even know this girl. Though now suddenly all I see is her naked with my crow on her and her stomach growing heavy with my child.

"Hey Hap," Alia shook my shoulder and I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah Kid?"

"This is Tamsin. Tamsin, this is my best friend Happy."

~*~Tamsin~*~

After being introduced to half a dozen people Alia led me over to the pool table. She introduced me to a Scottish man named Chibs, who welcomed me with a kiss to the cheek and a 'Hello Luv'. The a Puerto Rican man named Juice, who had his arms around a beautiful blonde woman named June who both smiled at me. June's brother Kozik looked me up and down, which kind of creeped me out a bit.

Then I saw him. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't even begin to describe him. Almost all of the skin I could see on him was covered in tattoo's and to say I was turned on by the dark gaze he was giving me would be a lie.

"Hey Hap" Alia touched the man's shoulder and looked up.

"Yeah kid?" he said, his raspy voice sending a shiver down my Spine.

"This is Tamsin," She looked back at me "Tamsin, this is my best friend Happy."

Happy. His name was Happy. I was about to say something to him when it happened. Alia turned quickly and slapped Kozik across the face. Later I would come to learn he had grabbed her ass. She stormed out of the clubhouse quickly, and I turned to follow her without another word to anyone, only taking a single look back and locking eyes with Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys :)**

~*~Alia~*~

I was so upset. How dare Herman just grab my ass after he ditched me multiple times. I have been in love with him for years, but all he cared about was getting laid. I was so mad I completely forgot about Tamsin until I had gotten in my car. She got in the other side just as I turned it on. She rubbed my shoulder but said nothing. I wondered how someone I had only known for such a short time knew me better than anyone else in my life.

We got to her house and she got out. She looked at me and smiled softly. She said a quick thanks and ran up to her door. I was about to pull off when a van pulled up beside me. A man in a mask jumped out and pulled my door open faster than I could lock it. He yanked me out of the car and threw me into the van before jumping in beside me. The last thing I saw before the door slammed shut was Tamsin's terrified face.

~*~Tamsin~*~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alia was being kidnapped right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. If I followed these people everything I had worked so hard to get away from would be for nothing. Though if I didn't I may very well loose my only friend. I looked in my purse and saw my gun was still there, before running to her car and following behind the van quickly.

While I was following I pulled out my phone and dialed one on the speed dial.

"Yeah?" he answered on the first ring.

"Need you to get a message to a Raine Quinn at Tacoma Auto Jay."

"Good to hear your voice Baby Sister" Jayson chuckled at me"What do you need me to say?"

"Mayan's have Alia. Their at..." I looked at the address of the house they were dragging her into "322 Alderoon Drive."

"Tamsin...that's a motorcycle club your dealing with. Remember Dad, Carson and I aren't there to back you up. Be careful T" he said hanging up the phone.

I bit my lip before getting out of the car. I walked to the door slowly and looked in the window. I saw one of the men standing over Alia holding his gun to her face. I closed my eyes and as usual I blacked out for the next few moments. The next thing I know I'm standing over Alia myself with four dead Mayan's on the floor.

"How did...Who are you?" Alia demanded staring at me. Before I could answerI heard it, the sound of motorcycles in the distance, which was both my salvation and doom.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Happy~*~

As soon as Alia and Tamsin walked out I frowned. I got up and smacked Kozik upside the head.

"Good Job idiot" I growled. He chuckled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked over a June and Juice. I still didn't know how a knuklehead like Koz had such an awesome and sweet sister like June, I don't think I will ever know.

I walked over to the bar after a while to grab a beer when I heard the club's phone ring. I looked around a saw no one else noticed it. I reached over and answered.

"Ya, what do you want?"

"Uh yeah hey, Ihave a message for Raine Quinn?"

"Alright and that is?"

"Mayan's have Alia at 322 Alderoon Drive."

"What? How do you...Hello?" I growled and threw the phone down. "We got an emergency!" I turned and told everyone what was going on and we all ran out and got on our bikes. About two blocks away we heard the gunshots.

I ran in first, gun raised to find a sight I didn't expect. There was Alia sitting on the ground, blood everywhere and Tamsin covered in it. Gun in one hand, knife in the other.

"Holy Shit..." Koz whispered.

**Sorry I've been gone so long guys! I've been working like crazy!**


End file.
